This invention generally relates to motors for fishing boats and, more particularly, to an improved dual motor propulsion and steering control system. In this regard, an important embodiment of the present invention is directed to an assembly wherein a pair of reversible electric motors are mounted to a common support in a fixed angular relationship to each other and selectively and independently regulated by foot-actuated controls operatively associated therewith.
Recently, it has become increasingly popular to use one or more battery operated electric motors for propelling a fishing boat at relatively slow speeds for trolling or slow movement while casting. These systems are particularly suited for bass fishing and can be advantageously used as auxiliary power systems in addition to a more powerful outboard motor when silent slow speeds are desired.
While many such electric motor systems of this general type have been proposed, some of which being commercially available today, all of these prior art systems are characterized by inadequacies and disadvantages which render them less than fully satisfactory for their intended purpose.
One disadvantage of some of these electric motor control systems is that they are completely hand operated, that is, both the steering and speed control functions thereof are accomplished by use of the hands of the operator of the boat. In order to control the direction of travel, the single motor thereof must be manually rotated in the manner of the operation of a boat tiller, while the speed is controlled by a hand operated switch or rheostat. As is apparent, this type of trolling motor system significantly reduces the available time that the operator has for fishing since both of his hands must be occupied in connection with the operation of the motor for a consideration portion of the time.
Efforts to overcome the disadvantages of the foregoing system have essentially concerned themselves with the use of foot pedal steering devices. In these arrangements, a foot pedal is normally pivoted on a base plate which rests on the bottom of the fishing boat and is connected with the trolling motor steering or turning mechanism by a cable or lever arrangement whereby an up-down or pivotal action of the foot pedal steers the boat. For example, a heel-down, toe-up motion of the foot may be required to turn the boat in one direction with a heel-up, toe-down motion of the foot then being required to turn the boat in the opposite direction. Since steering is perhaps the most time consuming portion of the operation of such a low speed electric motor, the foot pedal steering mechanism does free the fisherman's hands most of the time, however, control of motor speed therewith is still accomplished by hand controls. Additionally, these foot pedal steering systems require substantial pedal travel in order to effect adequate steering control, thereby necessitating that at least a portion of the pedal be substantially elevated and resulting in the pedal device itself being, at the very least, awkward to use.
Other systems for effecting relatively low speed propulsion and steering control have concerned themselves with the use of dual electric motors. These prior art systems, however, are characterized by the provision of parallel oriented motors. As such, these systems necessitate that the motors themselves be spaced apart a substantial distance and usually requiring that they be located at the mid-boat portion along the outer sides thereof wherein they restrict the locations in which the boat can travel due to possible interference with vegetation, rocks and the like. Moreover, these systems necessitate the use of two separate motor support brackets which not only add to the expense and complexity of such systems, but also reduce the available fishing time of the operator thereof since they often must be individually raised and lowered during a given day of fishing. Additionally, in view of the fact that these particular systems require that the motors be mounted in wide spaced-apart relationship to each other, the mountin thereof in an efficient and out-of-the-way location such as, for example, at the prow or center of the stern of the boat is virtually precluded.
Speed control or variation is important with all of these systems since the operator usually desires to have very low speeds when he is trolling or casting, however, that operator will require abrupt substantial increases in speed when, for example, a heavy, gusty wind urges the boat to an undesired location or he desires to travel to another fishing spot relatively remotely located from the spot he has fully worked. While certain of the foot pedal steering systems described above have included speed control systems which can be foot-actuated, these devices have been characterized by awkwardness of use and/or undue complexity, thereby rendering them less than fully satisfactory.
The foregoing problems and disadvantages of the prior art have been overcome by the novel propulsion and steering control system of the present invention which generally includes a pair of reversible electric motors which are mounted in a fixed angular relationship to each other of from approximately 30.degree. to 120.degree., as defined between the respective axes of rotation of the motor propellers. A control means is provided which, in a preferred embodiment, is a foot-actuated pivotally mounted plate which, with a minimum of movement, can be rocked in a fore or aft direction as well as right or left direction to actuate the appropriate switches which will achieve the desired propulsion and/or steering effect. Variable speed control of the motors is achieved through the use of a control circuit which includes first and second operating modes which can be selectively activated by means of a simple button switch located adjacent the foot-actuated pivotally mounted plate. In this arrangement, the first operating mode enables the motors to be given at a selectively variable operator preset reduced speed and the second operating mode enables the motors to be driven at a maximum speed, whereby a quick speed change can be effected without requiring hand operation, thereby providing the operation with improved speed and steering control of the fishing boat and permitting him to have both hands free at all times for fishing purposes.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide an improved propulsion and steering control system for a fishing boat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved propulsion and steering control system which does not require motor rotation in order to achieve steering control in a fishing boat equipped therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved propulsion and steering control system for a fishing boat which utilizes dual reversible electric motors which can be mounted at any desired location in a fishing boat and which, in particular, can be advantageously positioned at the prow or mid-stern portions of the boat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved control means for dual electric motors which utilizes a plate contoured to fit the operator's shoe and which requires very little movement in order to achieve the required switch actuation for a pair of electric motors associated therewith which will effect the desired propulsion and steering thrust from said motors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved speed control unit for a dual electric motor control system which enables an operator to quickly shift from a selectively variable preset relatively low speed to a substantially increased full speed by merely depressing a conveniently located button switch.